


Bourbon House

by Definitely_18



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: AAAAAAaaahhh, Gen, I'm on a roll to write fanfics, Not literally, based off kaito's bourbon house song, but not fun to read, i wrote all this in less than 2 hours, literally you entering and not getting your drink as excuses by me are given to The Bartender, my attempt at breaking the fourth wall, no beta we die like everyone in evillious, this is actually kinda fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Definitely_18/pseuds/Definitely_18
Summary: Hi, welcome to Bourbon House. I suggest you listen to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ial6atdReWs or search up Bourbon House Kaito on YouTube if you would like to know how I am like. The Author is someone who wants to share this video and is not the creator nor are they the one who did the subtitles for the video.





	Bourbon House

I assume you have watched the video then clicked or just clicked to read after looking at the summary. 

Oh, where are my manners? I am a Kaito who is a bartender. Whether I am Kaito does not matter. I am simply a Kaito. 

So fittingly, The Author has named me The Bartender. 

Simple and straight to the point unlike this one-sided interaction we are having. 

If you are wondering why my lines are placed in a weird manner, I suppose it’s to mimic that of a visual novel. 

Even though I am merely in the form of pixelated words and there being a screen preventing you from entering the digital world beyond, is it okay if I could hear your order even if I won’t be able to serve it to you? 

…

I’m sorry, your order is not what I can make from my limited knowledge and experience of bartending despite it being something simple like choccy milk which I assume is chocolate milk. My apologies. 

I do have other reasons as to why I am unable to serve your order. 

Asides from being unable to give you your desired drink through the screen, your order could be me. I am not sure why you would order me but that is what The Author expected given how they fawned over my appearance.

Or your order is something impossible for me to make. Which is all orders given to me. 

These reasons are given to me by The Author as no one would make the same order so they standardised as an excuse which makes me seem like an incapable bartender which I am not. 

You most likely didn’t have a great time being here. My apologies. 

The Author had thought of a better one but unfortunately, they thought about it just as they were about to sleep at night and as you can tell, hardly remembered it all the next day. 

Using your imagination, I hope you can forgive me for this in The Author’s words “great idea but poorly executed (unlike the servant from a certain song) one-shot.” 

Thank you for visiting Bourbon House. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're confused, so am I for some reason.


End file.
